


Two Men, One Detector

by BewilderedSjipper



Series: Garry's Mod [3]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Garrry's Mod, Gen, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Pretty mild though, Temporary Character Death, Trouble in Terrorist Town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewilderedSjipper/pseuds/BewilderedSjipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GMod time! The gang try to reveal the rogue terrorist among them and Simon tests his excellent detective skills!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Men, One Detector

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4JkxAK58GQQ&list=PL3XZNMGhpynMp4Q9oiLhffheHJtYhP2bp&index=97%22) video up on the main channel. I'll do the ones on Sips' channel as well. Starting from the oldest and working my way up to the newest.
> 
> The numbers signify which 'round' the story is based off of. So like for the first one there is a 2) so if you were to go to the second round that is what I based it off of. :)

_In this they know it's a game and they remember stuff from last round. Pretend the other stories didn't exist xD_

 

_**2)** **The round after Simon complains about getting shot because everyone went to the tester**_

 

We respawn and I look around, seeing Sjin wandering around on the roof across the way.

I quickly pick up a sniper rifle and look back at where Sjin is, watching the 'Preparing' count down to zero.

"Sips?" I turn around and find Hannah pointing a pistol at me. "Are you good?"

"It's not time yet," I point out. "I don't know."

The last few seconds tick by, Hannah pushing stray hairs from her face. The timer hits zero and is replaced by a clock counting down five minutes, the green 'Innocent' bar next to it.

"I'm innocent."

"Oh no, I'm bad," I say unconvincingly. Hannah looks at me warily, holding her gun up so it's pointed at my head.

"Are you really?"

I shake my head, smiling. "Nah, I'm just kidding. I'm the best. I'm purely innocent."

She smiles slightly and lowers her gun. "Okay, I'm going to trust you."

"Fantastic. Sjin's over there," I raise my gun and look through my scope, seeing Smiffy up there as well. "Oh, Smiffy's the detective."

I hear someone coming up the stairs and turn, grabbing Hannah and pulling her behind me. I raise my gun and shoot once at the doorway.

"Who's that?" I call, glancing over my shoulder to make sure Hannah's out of harm's way.

"Why are you shooting?" The person calls.

"It was just a warning shot, Ross," I say. "Smiffy's the detective."

That's when I remember there are people across the way who could shoot Hannah in the back and I turn around. "Ross I'm going to trust you."

Hannah is crouched down, looking up at the roof where Smith and Sjin are. "I think Sjin's trying to line us up," She says.

"Wha- no!" Sjin says. "I'm not doing anything."

The sound of gunfire and Smith yelling can be heard, instincts causing me to duck down and pull the gun up in defense. I look through the scope, trying to see what's going on, when the 'Innocents win' pop up.

"It was Sjin," Smiffy says.

I look over at Hannah and hold a hand out. "Truce?"

She takes my hand and nods.

 

_**3) A continuation of last round** _

 

Everything goes dark before a we can see again, a momentary flash of red before my feet hit the floor. I look around, finding myself in the small glass tunnel.

I head out to where Smith and Sjin were last round, reaching down to grab a gun and ammo.

When I look up I see Ross standing on the other side, presumably just having come up the stairs on the far side. "Oh, hello Ross," I say.

"Are you innocent?" He asks, just as the timer hits zero and resets. The word 'Traitor' comes up but I tell Ross otherwise.

"Yea, I'm innocent." I hear the clang of footsteps from behind me and turn around, breathing a sigh of relief when I see Sips standing there.

"Oh, hey Sips."

"Hey Hannah- oh shit, Ross is trying to line you up," His gun goes up, Sips lining Ross up.

I move around the railing and hide behind the wall, facing Sips. 'Let them deal it out,' I think to myself. 'Hopefully they will start shooting and I can kill the other one and claim self defence.'

Sips walks over, his gun moving with Ross' head. "I'll keep you safe Hannah, don't worry."

I nod, watching him continue on. I take a step forward with the idea of shooting them when Smith comes up the stairs, the blue 'Detective' circle and riot shield in hand.

I move back and watch as he walks past me, Sips coming back over.

"Oh shit who's - oh it's Smith again," Sips says, glancing over at me.

"Sjin's behind you," Ross says, and sure enough he comes up the glass tunnel behind Smith, who retreats down the stairs.

The idea of buying a jihad bomb crosses my mind, but with the riot shield and Simon nowhere to be seen I know it would only end in an 'Innocents Win'.

"Is it you Sjin?" Sips asks. I take the oppertunity to move from my spot to down where Ross was, standing behind everyone else.

Ross moves back, Sjin coming over. "Alright, everybody to the traitor tester," Smiff says.

Sips starts flashing his light at me, and I flash it back, unsure of what that's supposed to mean. Everybody disperses, Sjin following Smith and Ross going down a different way. I look around to make sure it's just Sips and I, pretending to be confused. "Where are we going?"

Sips points a thumb over his shoulder. "To the traitor tester, follow me."

I try to conceal the grin, knowing I need to kill as many people as possible before they can start testing.

Sips goes into the glass tunnel and I figure now is as best time as any to start shooting him. "What- Hannah? Who's-"

He turns around, his gun raised and bullets flying. I get a few good shots in, Sips looking surprised but shooting back.

I run down the slope, aiming wildly as he hits me in the left shoulder.

I trip, more bullets landing as pain explodes across my body.

Everything goes black before my head hits the floor, and I know, the innocent win.

 

_**5) Another continuation :)** _

 

When the game restarts and I'm up and able to move again my first thought is to go find Sips and apologize for what happened a few rounds ago.

I go into the loading bay to grab a gun before starting my search, finding Simon there aready with a grenade in his hand.

"What's a discombobulator?"

"It just throws you about," I answer, grabbing a gun from the floor and running down a corridor.

"Alright Hannah just stay there," I hear the *clang* of Simon following behind me and pick up speed. While we technically are still preparing, and the grenade won't hurt me regardless, I still don't want to be blown up.

"No Simon!" I go down some stairs and turn around. Simon no longer has the grenade and I quickly turn and run up the ramp, feeling a blast of warm air on my back. "Ahh!"

There's a bright flash and then the green light of the 'innocent' bar popping up. "Thanks for that, Simon," I call, continuing on up some stairs.

I find the traitor tester and recoil when I see a bunch of green gas floating around in the air surrounding the tester. "Hey, uh, guys?" I say into my walkie talkie. "There's a bunch of green gas around the tester."

"Oh, they've sabatoged the tester! That means they know what they're doing! So that means it's Smiffy, Ross, or Sips!" Sjin says, Sips quick to point out that he's the detective.

I run away from the tester and go out across some pipes to the other building, going up onto the roof.

The sound of gunfire causes me to hit the floor, gravel cutting into my face. Sips starts yelling into the walkie talkie but it's static-y and hard to understand him. I slowly rise, hiding behind a pipe and trying to look around as best I can.

I see someone on the roof with me and hold my gun up, hesitant to pull the trigger. "Who's that?"

"It's me, Sjin," He comes into view and I nod, not lowering my gun.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for terrorists, what are you doing?"

"I'm- I'm being inept," I smile, Sjin giggling.

"It's Smiffy on the roof top, over there!" Sips comes through on the walkie talkie. "He's up there somewhere, be careful!"

I move away from Sjin, the bearded man doing the same, and lower my gun in exchange for my walkie talkie. "I thought you were dead?" I say, knowing that sometimes the dead get to spectate and can still communicate to us.

"No, I'm still alive!" I look over across the way and see Sips standing wtih a riot shield in front of him.

"You're alive, good," I breath a sigh of relief.

Just as I'm about to apologize to Sips I hear a gun go off. I stumble a bit but catch myself on a wall. "Sips -!" I yell into the small device, another shot hitting me. "No!"

I watch as my body falls to the floor, blood gushing out of the two holes in my back.

I turn, in spectator mode, and watch as Smiffy goes into the building and Sjin follows, and I silently root Sjin on.

Smith doesn't even have a chance to turn around before Sjin blasts him in the back, the ginger man falling down the stairs. "The Innocent Win" screen pops up and I cheer, glad to have won again.

 

**_8) Another continuation, but from Simon's POV_ **

 

"Well you got the 'Lonely and Depressed' award, Simon," Ross says, a new round starting.

"Yeah Simon, someone threw a bomb in the tester with you."

I laugh, thinking back to how I was burned alive last round. "Yeah, uh, that was me," It comes out like a question. "I wanted to liven things up."

People laugh as our spawns reset and I find myself in a walkway between the buildings.

The preparing hits zero and the blue "Detective" bar appears next to the timer. "Oh, I'm the detective!"

Sjin comes around the corner and walks over to me. "How do I test Sjin?" I ask, walkie talkie in hand.

"Take me to your mind palace," He says suggestively. I laugh and throw an arm around him, pulling him close. He looks surprised as I kiss him, sticking my tounge in his mouth.

He pulls back and I let him, laughing at his facial expression. "Oh! That's not how you test someone!"

"Fine," I say, still laughing. I turn and go down the ramp into the loading area, a white board with circles and tables catching my eye for a moment.

"I've got a big gun," Sjin says, following me up the stairs and into a nearly identical catwalk.

I'm about to say something in response to Sjin's comment when I see someone come around the boxes sat in the hall. "Oh, who's that?" I call, the person turning and running away. I see the long blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail and call out, "Hannah!"

"What?" She asks, turning around to look at me, a gun aimed at my chest.

"Stop," I command, the girl backing up the ramp as I move closer to her.

She finally does at the top of the ramp, seeing I'm a detective. "Oh, hello."

"Hannah, are you a traitor?" I ask, the girl frowning at me.

Sjin runs past me and I turn away from Hannah. "Oh, it's definetly Sips," he says, heading for the stairs leading up to where the tester is.

"There's a person over there," Hannah points outside. "On the, on the thing." I see someone for a second on the pipes connecting the two buildings, and decide to trust these two as Sjin would have killed me by now and Hannah ran away instead of shooting me just now.

"Okay, you guys protect me." Sjin turns around and nods. "We're going up," I say, climbing up the metal stairs.

Smith, Ross and Sips are by the door leading out onto the pipes and I walk over to them. "You alright fellas?" I ask, Ross and Sips going further into the building while Smith stays put.

Ross comes back and I realize how vulnerable we all are. 'Like fish in a barrel,' I think to myself. Smith grits his teeth and says something I don't quite catch.

I walk up the stairs and stop at the flat area, Sips accusing Hannah of being shifty and trying to line everybody up for a headshot. "Fancy a go in the machine?" I ask, Smith willingly going.

I follow him and laugh as I watch Smith squeeze into the machine with Sjin, the two pressed up against each other. Smith grins down at Sjin, the latter blushing as the machine starts to shake.

The light shows green but since two people went in I don't know if that caused it to possibly glitch out so I throw a smoke grenade at the tester, the grenade bouncing harmlessly against the door and rolling away.

Ross comes around the corner and gets awkwardly close to me, everyone else concerned with the smoke that's just appeared and debating if it only detected one person and the other is really the traitor.

Not being comfortable with how close Ross is getting to me, his arm brushing mine, I quickly turn and grab my pistol, raising it and pulling the trigger.

His body hits the floor, people yelling out in confusion, blood hitting my face. The blue credit appears in front of me and I swear loudly.

"Wha- oh what the hell?" Someone says, 'The Innocent Win' popping up on screen.

"Oh brilliant!" I grin.

"What happened?" Smith asks.

"I shot Ross in the head, and he was a terrorist." Plain and simple.

"But why though?" Ross asks from beyond the grave.

"He just likes doing that," Hannah answers. "That's what he does."

I just laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get another one of these out! It takes me a while to write these as I have to watch each round and then go back and pause and go back and pause so I can figure out how I want to do this and it's pretty time consuming but yeah! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
